Pendant and Dreams
by TheIneffableIdiomater
Summary: Set in the 6 months between Book 1 and Book 2. Korra has problems with the Avatar State and must travel to the Spirit World with the help of Semak and the mysterious pendant, which holds a deep, dark secret about Republic City itself. Mako struggles as a cop as Bolin searches for himself. Makorra thus far.
1. Ta Mei

**Pendant Of Dreams:**

**Be warned, the first chapter is not heavy on main cast because it is essential backstory. Persist please: My first attempt at writing anything longer than a 2000 word essay. Open to feedback, good and bad. I myself am 17 from GB and am taking English Lit A2 next year. Enjoy the tale, the next chapter will indeed have some Makorrary stuff, not sure whether I will go along with Bosami. Check out my tumblr:**

**avatarsamdeking _. tumblr _.com if you're on. Have a lovely day.**

He perched on a cluttered assortment of parchments and unread books, furrowing his brow fervently and sipping on his morning tea, whilst simultaneously slipping his heels into his new boots. He raised his heavy arms and stretched, before heaving himself out of the door, shining the doorknob with his sleeve as he left.

It was still dark as he brushed past the overgrown bush outside, squinting and readjusting his home-made spectacles, pulling his oversized coat tighter across his thin frame. He was leaving it all behind, but first he had one last errand. In his bag, sewn together with a mismatch of cloths and what appeared to be some sort of bearskin, there were remnants of his childhood; a few old, tea-stained photographs and some necessities for his journey south.

His ankle was gently clipped by the ridges of his boots, which provoked a wry, uneasy smile across his thin lips. Yet he bore on silently, looking over at the horizon for the first signs of daybreak. He was only a few miles down the uneven path when he saw the small settlement he was looking for. Corrugated metal plates. Damp campfires. Withered faces. A dark river ran nearby the forgotten land and at one end a young mother was washing a pile of red and green shirts.

"I thought you would come", Estak was carrying his sister Katya who was sucking on her thumb, "It's been too long brother".

He nodded and smiled, pulling them towards him, "Where is Lahna? We need to leave this place, for good."

"Semak, the people here need us. How could we leave Ta Mei? Any news from Republic City?", Semak nodded, flicking off some of the moist dirt on his shoes after a gentle wrist motion.

"I feel this is a journey you must take on your own." Estak placed Katya gently down and dug his feet deep into the ground, forming a large ridge around the river to avoid flooding while Semak was gone. These people had been kind and accepting to their family, and in return they offered their services whenever he could.

Lahna was in one of the larger tents hovering her arms over a small child's wounded leg. His bravery in the face of what was a deep cut could easily have been attributed to his love of the bright colours bouncing off the water Lahna perfectly controlled. She was only 13, but in her brief time in the Northern Water Tribe she had gathered experience healing with her bending. The conversation between her and Semak was a silent one, for they had been in this situation many times before. He was leaving, for what could be the last time.

Semak left swiftly so as to avoid any over-emotional farewell; although he felt his past had not scarred him there were feelings he wouldn't care to admit boiling deep within. Days on end were spent wondering why, and how, their parents could have left them. And after all that, he had done the same. Again, and again. Part of him couldn't bare to live with Estak and his sisters, with the constant reminder of their individual failures, but it was being apart that was the true self-inflicted torture. He whistled a gentle tune, instilling the courage and vigour of the warriors in the Hundred Year War.

His dark, wild hair shadowed his face, with only his lop-sided spectacles and the tip of his nose protruding from the untamed mop. Semak appeared fully grown with regards to height, but despite his predominant Water Tribe heritage his build was far from that of Avatar Toruk. He had, had a clear focus on the mental and spiritual side of bending, seldom relying on brute strength. Semak was not weak, per say, however when compared to the warriors that the Water Nation had created in the past he was certainly pale in comparison.

He could just see Ta Mei in the distance, covered by a dark cloud, when three hooded men walked past him.

"Do you reckon they have any _kind gifts _for us down there?", the shortest man grimaced with a gargoyle-like expression, "That old man we stole from hardly...", he was cut of with a swift elbow to his angular ribs, which would have hurt considerably but for the inch or so of flabby meat. A muscular man with a red mark on his right arm had provided the blow; he snarled and darted his eyes towards Semak with a ferocious gaze, dragging the third man along with him towards Ta Mei.

"_Avoid eye contact_" Semak thought, focusing on the road ahead. His brother was more than a match for those hoodlums, and what good was he any more? However, his mind couldn't settle, with half of him wishing he had tried to stop them or warn his brother. Semak's fists were clenched and his spectacles kept steaming up as he breathed heavily up the steep inclination. As his legs were starting to ache the ground finally began to level off. With one last look at Ta Mei, he wiped the sweat off his brow and marched onwards towards a large tree and decided to make camp for the night.

However, as he approached the towering oak he saw a distorted figure cowering below it and groaning desperately. He dropped his satchel and ran towards it, opening a water pouch in preparation to help this poor man. His skin was cut and torn, with discolouration around each of his eyes.

"Help", he whimpered, gasping for air as if he were resurfacing from water.

Semak had never seen anything like this, he thought that the world beyond Ta Mei and its neighbouring villages were peaceful following the Hundred Year War. He was only aware of a modicum of the dangers he would behold but he was certain of one thing; his family were safer as far from it as possible.

The man, who must have been in his late sixties used his last ounce of energy to raise his head and look into Semak's misty brown eyes. "They took it, they don't know... but they stole it".

"Who?" Semak poured some of the water onto a fleshy wound on the old man's arm.

"Three men, who follow darkness and pursue evil. Men that destroy the light of dreams. They must be stopped, they don't know!"  
"Don't know what?" There was no answer and an empty silence sat within the man, who left the mortal world with a pained expression, fearing the shadows. Semak rested him on the ground before standing up and looking back towards Ta Mei. From the looks of the wounds the trio contained tremors firebenders, and he had let them walk right into his family's domain.

Semak had little time to think. He grabbed his satchel and ran back down the hill. An empty Satomobile was at the bottom, a rarity in these parts, but he barely acknowledged its presence. A burst of flames in the distance. A pained shriek. In a panicked daze he mentally calculated the time it would take to retrace his steps. Darkness was surrounding him, the clouds had spread and rain was falling leaving a soft, slushy pathway ahead of him. Semak twisted his head frantically before noticing the car that was conveniently placed in a small groove.

He had been reading about Satomobiles the night before he left to prepare himself for life in Republic City. He had seen them take people away from Ta Mei in the past, mothers and children, never to return. Yet, for once it could allow him to help the people rather than move them out of obscurity and into the unknown. He just had to pray it would start.

After applying great force to the door he managed to squeeze it open and jump into the driver's seat. The muffled shrieks continued but he didn't listen. He couldn't. Semak opened the glove department and spotted a dark, metallic object in the corner. _Please let it be a key._ He reached in, eyes shut, and grabbed it. _Spirits!_ He breathed a premature sigh of relief upon seeing the key and thrust it in, removing the handbrake and setting off with his foot pressing down on the acceleration.

The road was not easy to manoeuvre, with dips and mounds resulting in a bumpy ride which ached Semak's lower back. But he wasn't going to stop. He looked around to make sure no one was nearby to get hurt, but spotted no one, only a cage with bars behind him as if this was the police forces' vehicle. As he approached the devastation it sunk in. How would he live with himself if they were harmed?

Semak's focus was on the growing flames. He didn't see the pool of mud and water ahead of him. The Satomobile bolted and he launched forwards, crashing his head against the dashboard. The dull weather outside was mirrored in his mind; storm clouds circled in his head as his eye-lids were firmly shut with the screams growing louder and louder.

The clouds dispersed and a ray of light entered through a crack in the ceiling. Semak's mind was hazy, and he lay bound in ropes with his face pressed up against the cold floor. He felt tremors as the ground beneath him was moving, before attempting to prop himself up against the side of the small box he found himself in. He was surrounded by three sets of bars and a wooden panel which gave out a quiet murmur every few moments. He was in the back of the Satomobile which he had driven into the ditch.

His mind hurt as daggers of a broken memory were sieved into his conscious thoughts. _Ta Mei burned to the ground in search for something. But they didn't know. They had no idea what they were looking for. Estak fought hard but couldn't stop them taking hostages. They destroyed a cesspit, but it was more than that. A community. A home. They think we know. Lahna and Katya... where are they?_

The road suddenly became smoother and Semak could hear them sliding the panel across to see him. He ducked his head and pretended not to hear them, but he heard every word.

"We've taken them to Republic City as _he_ asked", it was the familiar voice of the short gargoyle of a man, "The hostages are in the bunker. Someone around here has to know where it is. We'll just have to force it out".

"But what of the Avatar?"

"I hear she is going to go back to the Southern Water Tribe to spend time with her family as she works on... you know, Avatar stuff. She'll be gone this time next week and the remaining triads can strike."

The Satomobile pulled up into a dark building and stopped. If the Avatar was here now then he would have to work fast, but at the moment saving the hostages had to be the main priority. Here in Republic City they would have a new chance to start afresh, the chance they had always deserved. To remove the undeserved title of outcasts.

He wanted to save them, but he would have to use his head. Run, and he would be a sitting duck waiting to be shot down. He tried to loosen up and allowed the larger man to carry him out of the car and down a passageway, although he couldn't see exactly where he was going due to the vile, old bag they forced over his head. After a few moments he was thrown onto the floor and heard a large clink of a door locking, followed by their footsteps leaving. Semak just about contained a groan as his arms smashed against the hard ground beneath him.

"Brother?" Estak's voice warmed Semak slightly, but there was a serious tone with a slight cracking as he spoke, "They've got Katya", he pulled the bag off Semak's head and tossed it aside, "Lahna stayed behind to tend to the weak, but they have taken her. They think we know something."

"Can't you tunnel us out? Have you been able to metal bend, you said you were making progress", Semak snapped at his brother.

"It's not easy, maybe if you had stayed around you could have helped me. You understand how these things work!"

"Please be quiet," a small voice echoed from the corner, attached to a young boy from their tribe, Nari. "Where is Mama?".

Semak and Estak shared a look, unsure of how to approach the question. "We told Lahna to bring everyone here when they are strong enough. We are a family, we stick together" Estak said, having a small jibe at Semak who avoided eye contact, "She was hurt pretty bad, you mother, but I trust Lahna with my life. She is the strongest healer we have now that..."

"Enough." Semak placed his hand on Estak's shoulder, "Enough. We need to break out, I think I heard them saying there were some others here. If we can get out and tell the police then we can save everyone".

"But how? We're trapped" Nari held a blanket close to his face and a single tear traced his cheek.

"I will teach you how to Metalbend Estak." Semak planted his feet firmly on the ground and indicated that his brother should do the same, Nari followed along. Although not having any bending he had always been intrigued with everyone's abilities.

"Remember bro, metal contains impurities of earth, which you have no problem bending. If you think of it all as one in your mind then you can work with it in the same way. Similarly to taking water from different sources, the metal is not only an extension of the earth but of yourself."

"I need time brother." Estak's focus was unrivalled, however all he was moving were a few pebbles scattered in the corners of their cell, capable of harming no one.

"I... we believe in you," said Semak. Nari held onto Estak's leg and he affectionately ruffled the small child's dark, wavy hair.

Slowly the ground beneath them began to move up and down rhythmically, and after much deliberation Estak split the bars in half. They were still for a moment before collapsing in a giant heap, making a sound that resonated through-out the metal walls of the building. They didn't have much time.

"I did it! Wahoo! Thank you my brother" Estak leapt about a foot in the air before grabbing Nari by the sleeve, "Lets run. We need to get out of here".

The three of them raced down the corridor, and after two lefts could see the light of day.

Semak stopped running and looked around, "Estak you go and keep Nari safe. Call the police and tell them to help out, I will find the others!" Before Estak could protest Semak was back off down the same passageway to find them in the maze. However, before Estak and Nari could get past the door they were confronted my one of the three men that had attacked Ta Mei.

"This is for destroying my home!" Estak roared triumphantly as he knocked the non-bending villain aside with his newly found metalbending skill.

"...and this is for hurting my Mama!" Nari trod on his back as he walked over him towards the door. They had got away, although it seemed a little to easy. Where were the other two men?

Semak wandered around yet encountered no one, just empty cells, one after another. However, he could hear a faint ringing in his ear which got louder and quieter as he approached and left certain parts of the labyrinth of passageways. He followed the sound, running faster and faster. Eventually it became a deafening roar, he was barely able to stand it, but he had to follow. It was calling him towards a large door with no cells either side. He pulled on the handle but it was clearly locked. Suddenly, he heard noises from within. Startled, he hid in the corner behind the door and waited. It was the strong man with the red mark on his right arm. As he walked around the corner the door swung shut just as Semak leaped inside, snagging a small part of his clothes in the door.

The room was very confining, which intrigued Semak based on the size of the door which restricted its accessibility. It was almost entirely bare, aside from a single table with a small brown box on it. The box contained the few items which the three men had considered valuable. Semak's eyes trained over the contents, mainly rings and scrolls, before fixating upon a most remarkable item. Although it was not altogether aesthetically pleasing; an unsymmetrical hexagonal shape with a rusted chain attached, it bore into Semak's mind as if it were speaking to him. He emptied the contents of the box into his pocket and placed the pendant around his neck.

Having studied historical artefacts, this was not something that he could place his finger on. Although the deep blue would suggest Water Nation, the craftsmanship seemed more fitting to the Earth Kingdom and the use of high temperatures to solder and smelt the object would indicate Fire Nation Origins. It was curious in that it seemed to have no weight, or indeed it gave the impression of weight lifted of his shoulders. Could this have been what the old man spoke of? They were looking for this pendant, but why?

At that moment Estak re-entered the building with the backing of a group of Metalbenders and a tall Firebender wearing tight uniform, as if handed down by a younger sibling. He seemed lost yet eager, his bold eyebrows frowning as he focused and his arms were in position to attack. They tied up the man that Nari and Estak had dealt with and split up to find Katya and the other hostages, hoping to find the man with the red mark and the gargoyle. By the time they had searched the first two corridors and found nothing there was one left and Semak had caught up with them.  
"Hi, I'm Semak," He smiled holding his hand out to shake the firebenders'.

"Mako. Can you get out of the way some of us have a job to do." Semak stood back as Mako charged the door down leading into the final corridor. They heard cries of _help_, which indicated that the hostages were down there. However, the place was totally immersed in darkness, with the hostage's moans followed by the gentle dripping of a tap.

"Let's shed some light on this situation". Mako created a large ball of fire to guide everyone through the corridor, illuminating the darkest corner. His power was palpable, and if he hadn't been dressed so ridiculously perhaps he would have been in a better frame of mind. He needed to make a good impression, not just for himself.

At the end of the corridor they found the cell containing six hostages, all of whom were gagged with their hands tied behind their backs. There was true fear in their eyes as they squirmed about trying to speak. Mako looked behind at the others, before looking back at the prisoners.

"If they are gagged, then who was screaming for help?" Suddenly the room was lit fully and a deep voice could be heard with a dull, monotonous tone.

"Very clever. They said you had joined the police. But I'm afraid you cannot escape." There were speakers in every corner booming out his every word."It's such a shame, you truly were a fantastic pro-bender. I'll be sure to read your obituary." The voice cut out and there was a silence, as the four metal benders broke the bars with Estak's help and helped everyone out, Katya included. Estak picked her up and after sharing a nod with Semak he left to keep her safe. There was something unnerving about the room, they could taste the fear.

They hurried the remaining hostages out safely but continued to look for the men and search for clues with regards to the voice which had threatened Mako. After a full hour searching every room in the building they decided that the men had got away and that they should leave.

"But I saw another man here, he had a red mark on his right arm." Semak insisted.

"He's gone Sakem, we've done all we could." Mako seemed sincere, and Semak chose against correcting his name, having got off on the wrong foot.

Just as they were about to leave, however, a loud cackle could be heard from the walls. "Hide and seek. You didn't find us!" It was the short man's distinct nasal tone.

"Shut it Grum." The larger man said entering the room and bowing his flat cap towards Mako and the other officers, "We believe we have a acquired something that will make life very difficult for you, Mr. Mako."  
The metalbender's released their ropes to tie the two of them up although Grum managed to muster a giant wall of fire which not only stopped them but left them marred on the ground giving off a dark fume.

"You see we found something in Ta Mei. The... what was it called again Tikem?" Glum snorted.

"It doesn't matter, we have it now and we will burn you to hell. Starting with you, friend of the Avatar. Although... I heard it was more than that. I'm sure she'll be devastated to find her boyfriend burned to a crisp," Tikem rubbed his red mark and fastened a shiny, untarnished ring, lacking imperfections. The ring had a dark blue rim and was something that Semak knew all to well.

"We have traced this ring back to Republic City's birth and believe it possesses..." Tikem slapped Grum. "Why would you tell them this? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter because they will not live to tell the tale of their excruciating demise."

Whereas the Metalbending cops were clearly showing some signs of fear, many of whom were beginners themselves, Mako stood strong and instantly threw a barrage of short fiery bursts at the two men, Grum and Tikem. This only made them laugh, their self-professed power provided an heir of arrogance. The metalbenders had lost their main weapons and there was no metal or clear earth source nearby, as if this had been a plan to take down the police. Tikem and Grum took a few of Mako's shots, but it only knocked each of them back a single pace. The continued laughing.

The two evil henchman mustered up all their energy and pushed it out with a flame which would have destroyed a city twice the size of Ta Mei alone. It was the most violent flame Mako had ever seen, his memories of his parents deaths reverberated and rang in his head. He looked at the ring and thought of the power which it must hold. Mako thought of Korra and Bo, and how he had failed them. How he had failed himself; and on his first day of police work.

However, just when hope seemed lost, Semak felt the pendant on his chest glowing and emanating a forceful wave. He picked it out from the inside of his shirt and pointed it towards the oncoming wave of fire. He shut his eyes, as did the Metalbenders, whilst Mako stared into the face of death. The pendant's wave was pure and white, although slightly faded like a ghost. When the two waves collided there was a miasma twice the size of the burnt weapons with the same stale stench. But they were alive, somehow.

The blast had knocked the two men unconscious, which allowed the embarrassed policemen to tie up the criminals and place them with their assailant; behind bars for as long as the law permitted. Semak, in shock with the power of the pendant, swiftly hid it beneath his shirt again.  
"I'm sorry. Was it... Semak?" Semak nodded. Mako looked into his eyes. He saw a lot of himself within, "How did you do it? I've never seen anything like that, and I travel with the Avatar".

Semak was stunned silent, he paused for a moment. "I don't know." He tried to change the subject back to Korra, "Maybe the Avatar will know?".

Mako smiled, "Who knows, she surprises me everyday. Do you want to come over to Air Temple Island for a meal? Air Nomads can't turn away a hungry traveller and I owe you. You saved my life and the life of my officers."

"I'll be there for sure."

Everything was going to plan. He had never meant for anyone to come to harm, but finally after all these years things could return to normality. Semak looked into the pendant, rubbing and shaking it to evoke some sort of response. Nothing. In truth, he had no intention to talk to Korra about the pendant, he needed her to help him. He had heard what she had done for Lin Bei Fong. He had read what she had done for Tahno the pro-bender. Now he would ask for her to do it for him. After five long years, he was going to get his bending back.

**to be continued...**


	2. Dreams and Memories

When Semak arrived Tenzin and Pema were resting; with Rohan keeping them awake at night and Meelo's antics occupying them throughout the day. He lad left his brother Estak and sister Katya with the other hostages, who were staying the night under police supervision to avoid any further damages. The White Lotus Guards had kindly taken him from the mainland to their island and he made a point to thank each one individually, before sitting down and tucking into the meal Pema had made earlier that day. Each bite was as fresh as the next, with a variety of cuisine's from each nation.

"My brother is out with Korra so its just us for now? I'm sure Mako's mentioned me." Bolin spoke with his mouth half-full of noodles, offering some to Semak.

"Bolin, right? You're an earthbender, for the fire ferrets!" Semak stared blankly to his left wondering how he knew this. Perhaps Mako had told him.

"I dunno, I guess. I'm not sure what I am any more." He uncharacteristically lost his appetite at that moment, pressing both of his hands against his face deep in thought."

"Because Mako has joined the force?" Bolin didn't answer, he just sat in silence, stroking the furry animal which curled up to comfort him. "I'm sure you will find your way. The world has a funny way of pushing you in the right direction if you will it to."

"I see you've met Bolin," Mako entered holding Korra with two caring arms, "...And this would be Korra, my girlfriend."

Semak wasn't sure what the protocol was for meeting such a person, a person capable of so much. He throat was dry and his chest felt heavy. He smiled and waved at her trying to quickly finish the noodles in his mouth. It wasn't the meeting he had planned in his head, over and over again. Before he had a chance to speak she butted in to break the silence.

"Thank you for helping Mako earlier, I'm not sure if I could live with myself if he had come to harm." Mako placed his hand against her face but she turned away, folding her arms. Semak felt the pendant glow, like a spirit was leaving it and placing a hand on his shoulder. Whispering into his ear silently.

"Korra its okay, it wasn't your fault." He took his scarf off and wrapped it around her neck. She sobbed gently, pushing the soft, red cloth into her face.

"But it is," she spoke with a barely audible tone, "Even after everything that has happened I'm still a terrible Avatar."

"What are you talking about Korra? You beat some Amon butt!" Bolin swung his arm excitedly, with his eyes alight with victorious memories.

"I don't want to talk about it." Korra was just about to get up and leave when Semak spoke, the word's leaving him without entering his mind.

"You gave them their bending back. Glum and Tikem. Amon had taken dangerous benders' powers away, along with the innocent, but you returned it to them all. At first you returned the abilities of people that you could trust, but there were too many that had slipped through the cracks into Amon's grasps. Generally your instincts were good, you could tell the non-benders claiming they had been captured by Amon with ease. But to play God and decide who deserves – who had the spiritual innocence and integrity... This isn't your fault Korra. Glum and Tiken have been captured, and I sense there are very few of Amon's victims you haven't touched. In fact, only one." Semak shut his eyes, he felt drained physically.

Korra stood up quickly and raised her arms, with fire clearly sparking from her right hand, "How do you know so much? Are you a spy?" Mako tried to hold Korra back but she shrugged him off and continued to walk towards the corner Semak was standing in, a single tear still wandering down her slender face.

Semak slipped his hand into his shirt and produced the pendant, hardly able to tell Korra what it was in-between his gasps. He could feel himself shuddering inside as she approached him, the pendant feeling heavier and heavier.

"Its... its a pendant, it has some sort of power, I don't know what exactly."

Korra stops in her tracks and stared into the centre of the arcane object. Her anger was removed and she breathed in and out, lowering her guard. "I am sorry, Semak. We need to talk, because you are right. Everything you said is true."

"I need to go and wash Pabu." Bolin stared and the ground trying to pick up his sleeping pet before slinking out, peering over his shoulder with a nervous expression.

There was a moment of silence as Korra gave Mako back his scarf. He kissed her on the forehead before encasing her in his warm embrace. "Everything's going to be alright Korra".

"But this isn't the first time this has happened. Soon someone will die, all because of me. First those rogue earthbender's that claimed to be cops and now this." Mako pulled away, looking out towards Republic City through a window.

"We can put this right. We always do. Any ways, Semak, you said there was one person whose bending hadn't been returned. Who is it?"

"Yeah, who?"

"The last person to be returned is the first person to lose their bending. A night as cold as it was dark. Deep into the North Pole. A man thought to be lost long ago hidden in the shadows. Amon. He found a boy using his bending to kill a wolf. Amon didn't know he was doing it to feed his younger brother and sister... and his dying mother. The boy saw him without a mask, Amon approached him in good confidence and stole his bending, leaving _me_ to die. If my brother hadn't saved _me_..." Semak stared into his feet, barely able to look the Avatar in the eye, "I know this has caused you much grief, but please can I have my bending back. It's been five long years. I thought it would never return, but then you have given me hope."

Korra placed her hand on Semak's arm. He raised his head, looking into her eyes and feeling reassured by her subtle smile. "Of course. But not until tomorrow, I am tired and we could all do with some rest."

Semak couldn't sleep, he just lay in bed stroking the pendant and waiting to be dragged head-first into his dreams. Would he still have the same power, or would he have to start again? Five years of feeling hopeless, feeling ordinary and silently begrudging his own family for their powers. That was part of the reason he could never be with them. Before leaving he had stayed with non-benders, teaching the children about domestic work whilst spending his nights studying different forms of bending. Lightning. Metalbending. Even bloodbending. Eventually his eyes remained shut and he drifted off.

The pendant flashed once. Semak opened his eyes, seemingly having drifted off for a matter of seconds. But something felt different. The air was thin and his arms felt light. He wandered into the corridor, looking for Mako and Bolin in the two rooms next to him. There was no one there. He ran over to the girl's side. The water surrounding the island was still, yet glowed similar to the pendant's otherworldly shimmer. Semak creaked open Korra's door and saw her lying in bed, not moving. Not breathing. Just as he was going to shake her awake he felt himself getting pushed towards her. The walls were distorted and Korra's eyes were wide open, shining with a powerful white light. He couldn't run away, the light was coming for him. Then darkness.

His mouth gaped open. He lost trust in his own eyes and, with his senses confounded, collapsed on the floor. He could no longer see Korra, he was no longer on Air Temple Island, but he knew exaclty where he was. He had read about this place many times, however, few mortals were documented as having travelled to this location. Somehow, he was in the Spirit World, and he had no idea how he was going to get out.


	3. Chaos in the Spirit World

As Semak stood on the edge of reality a giant precipice began to form in front of his dumbfounded eyes. An unprecedented number of unnamed beasts were surrounded by pools of swirling water. Waiting. He looked towards his chest to grab hold of the pendant, but it was gone. He felt empty without it, for it had filled the hole his bending previously occupied. It had made him feel special again.

"What are you doing here?" Korra's voice was brittle, her fingers trickled along a vine hanging down from above, "I feel as though I've been here before." Her mind trailed away, before focusing on the worried expression on Semak's face.

"We're in the Spirit World, and I think it has something to do with the pendant. I can't find it, have you seen it?"

"Maybe its because I'm becoming a fully fledged Avatar." Korra wore a defiant grin, which was withered as she stared into the chasm in front of them. Deep within a misty haze began to rise, growing as it did so. Slowly, long and spindly arms formed from the deformed shell the beast now resembled. By the time it was level with Korra and Semak, a good thirty feet above the foot of the precipice, it had a small, disproportionate head which sat on top of the spiderlike mound beneath it, floating ominously like a dark cloud about to rain.

This was like nothing Korra had faced before, and like nothing Semak had seen in any book. It stared at them with it's tiny, grey eyes which were set back, deep into its face. It seemed to have a third eye which was closed, positioned between the other two. Besides the dark beast, Korra and Semak weren't alone. The unnamed creatures were still and silent, each of them aware that they were not the intended target.

Korra pushed Semak out of the way and thrust her right arm forwards towards the beast. She expected fire to soar through the air, but nothing happened. She continued, clenching her fists tighter and shutting her eyes.  
"It's no use. Bending has no effect in the spirit world," Semak put his hand on Korra's shoulder. He could tell she hated being powerless as much as he had.

"I'm impressed." the dreary voice that had challenged Mako earlier was present. But how was he in the Spirit World? Semak could hardly understand how he himself had made it. "What I do now, Avatar Korra and Semak of the Northern Water Tribe... what I do now, I do with good intentions. I am afraid you may get in the way of my plans, and we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." There was something sinister about the tone the voice used. It sent a chill down both Semak and Korra's spines. "I see you have met my beast, grown from the darkness we are all capable of. It has a most unusual power. You see, it cannot kill, yet it can destroy so much. We shall meet again, as we have done before." The voice faded to a whisper, a distant echo laughing miles away.

Suddenly, shrieks began to erupt from the floating beast. Korra covered her ears screaming, as the third, central eye opened, shining a bright light which caused the Avatar to levitate. She was writhing in pain and desperation. Voices containing distant memories were shouted from the beast's toothless mouth. Semak could pick out fragments of phrases which resonated in his weary mind. "Koh", "Mo Ce Sea", "Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko". As they felt the Sprit World closing on them, and their mind's returning to Air Temple Island they could see flashes of Aang, Roku and Kyoshi in each of the creatures arms.


	4. Realisation

Korra propped herself up, her waking eyes still staring at the faded beast and her previous incarnations. She was rested yet ached all over, she felt bruises yet saw no mark. Something didn't feel right, as if her hard-work had been undone. In the weeks before her encounter with Semak and the triads she has felt a hand on her shoulder, willing her forward with her airbending training. Aang's presence. But the feeling was gone, as if her connection to the Spirit World was severed.

She quickly tested her abilities – moving the earth and water, producing fire and air – before dashing into the main building. This was a ritual she was all too familiar with. Though the threat posed by Amon was gone, the fear he produced was not so easily lost. The start of a movement that she could still sense in the city's rotten underbelly; if only unextinguished, dying embers.

"Where is Tenzin, I need to talk to him." Korra burst into the room unfalteringly, but found only Meelo set on Mako's lap. The first firebending cop in Republic City seemed perfectly relaxed whilst feeding the troublesome rascal as he squirmed around avoiding his breakfast. However, he grew rigid when he saw Korra's face, attempting to force a reassuring smile.

"Actually, you just missed him sweetie. He is trying to piece together the councilmen and women and rebuild damages from the Equalist attack."

"Don't call me that Mako," said Korra, looking into Mako's warm, fiery eyes and pouting.

"What do I call you then?"

"The greatest firebender in Republic City." She smiled brashly, leaning in for a kiss and allowing her mind to wander from the ferocious fiends the Spirit World contained. Their lips touched for a moment. "In that case have you seen Semak?"

Mako sighed, "I don't think he's up yet." Meelo prodded Mako sharply in his cheek and pointed towards his pants. Lin and Pema had both warned Mako of the young airbender's unpredictable bowel movements. Meelo's wide grin was met with another low sigh as Korra slinked out to avoid any motherly duties.

As she walked across the courtyard towards the men's rooms she saw a figure crouched on the steps looking across to Republic City, the rising sun caught the water perfectly and the cool air wafted through the figures dark hair. Korra recognised Semak in an instant, but was unsure what to say after their unscheduled adventure the night before.

"I... do you want me to give you your bending back." Korra was sincere yet evoked a broken sob from the traveller with the pendant.

"For years I thought the spirits had removed my waterbending. They had given the power to a mortal to remove impurities. But the things I could have done... the lives I could have saved." Korra sat next to him, his head still turned away from her. "I don't know how we ended up in the Spirit World. I don't know what that beast was. But... I fear I do know what it has done to you."

Korra's voice lacked its regular confidence, "What? What has it done to me?" She had hoped it had just been a nightmare, a vision, but now she could see that everything was real.

"You cannot return my bending." At this point he stared at her, not sure which of them was at more of a loss.

Korra pressed her thumb against Semak's forehead. Nothing. The energy that had previously filled her like a rope connecting her thumb to the centre of their chi was gone. Her thumb pushed harder, leaving a faint mark on his skin, which was slightly lighter than Korra's. At this point she could barely speak, hardly breath.

The Avatar was supposed to be a connection between the Spirit World and reality, but something was trying to break that link. She had been practising entering the Avatar State with differing results, however she could not even do this any more. Her worst fears were again being realised. "Aang... help," she whispered, removing her hand from Semak's head and touching his hand. He placed his coat over her as a cold chill ran through them, and they sat for a moment. However, their silence was broken by the sound of the radio blearing out, the phone going off and Bolin calling for everyone at the top of his voice. Something dark was afoot.


	5. Central City Station

_Three unidentified men have taken hostages in Central City Station, these men are presumed dangerous and we ask all cops available to make their way to downtown Republic City immediately for briefing._

Team Avatar were used to readying themselves for trouble by now, even without Asami's endless string of Satomobiles – due to her attempting to save her father's tainted business. They leapt upon Oogi, dropping Meelo off with Pema before shouting "yip, yip.", and setting off into the sky. It was Semak's first time flying, although it didn't take long for him to adjust and trust the Sky Bison. Everyone else was focused on the task at hand, silently strategizing.

"Bolin: Member of Team Avatar, star probender and helping out the cops. I'm here for you bro." Mako wiped the smile off Bolin's naïve face with a solemn tone.

"Not the time Bo'. We can't just charge in, we need to think. Any ideas Korra?" There was no reply from the Avatar, who guided Oogi down smoothly towards the statue of Fire Lord Zuko.

"Hey Mako," Semak nudged him, to remove his fixation with Korra's attitude, "Do you know what happened to the ring that Glum and Tikem were wearing?" He rubbed the skin around his first finger longingly.

"Strictly speaking its evidence, but from what I gather it was taken from your people. Here." Mako reached into his pocket and produced the ring, giving it to Semak who put it on instantly. "What is it?"

"It belonged to my parents, we always said it would give us luck," said Semak as the Sky Bison touched the ground, "It doesn't have the power they thought it did. They were looking for the pendant. They must have taken this ring from my sister in the raid"

Mako could appreciate better than most people when a subject needn't be touched upon, which he showed with a respectful bow of his head as he leapt off the saddle, his new police uniform jangling uncomfortably. Out of the corner of his eye Mako saw something which caused him to fire up inside. Two policemen laughing in the corner, going against their orders to ready themselves. He stormed over to the two men and pushed them against the wall.  
"What do you think you're doing? People are in trouble and you're just fooling about."

"What are you talking about fire-dude?" The amateur policeman replied, his eyes full of innocence. Perhaps he hadn't heard. They apologised and carried on to the Station, bringing the two officers along with them. But something didn't feel right. An heir of silence walked beside them, with only muffled screams from inside the Station giving the impression of any sort of commotion.

"We can't just stand here." Korra slowly grew enraged as they got closer to the screams, "Tenzin usually tells me not to rush into things, but people are in danger. Its my duty as the Avatar." Mako nodded, eager to stay of Korra's better side.

"Okay, but we need to be quiet." When he had first met Semak his uniform had been a poorly fitting hand-me-down appearing like a child's fancy dress costume. However, the White Lotus had kindly brought over Mako's metal outfit - the metallic coating more for design than functionality due to his lack of metalbending - but even these were the wrong size. The shoulder plates at least broadened his frame, and it was certainly more comfortable than his previous attire, and the sonorous ring it created when he moved too fast shouldn't be too problematic.

They entered from a side entrance so as to avoid the key perpetrators and surprise attack, telling the two officers to return to the Police Station to ask for help. The shrieks had died down so there was no sound to follow, yet they were still aware that they were not alone. Whereas the Station would usually be filled to the brim with tourists and travellers, it seemed empty as they wandered around, searching disregarded train carriages. Broken and dilapidated. Just when they felt as though they had searched the preponderance of the building they noticed a door they had not seen before. A door slightly ajar, withholding a pitch black dusk as dark as death.

Mako and Semak looked at one another quickly, for it was a sight they were all too familiar with. They remembered the voice that would be inside. Never revealing its fearsome, unknown form. It was the reason for Korra's silence, the voice in the darkness in her dream. Bolin too was about to hear it, creaking the door wide open and poking his head in, calling out for a response.

"Hello, Bolin," Mako, Korra and Semak followed Bolin in after hearing the voice, "...and nice to see you all again. We are not far from meeting, face to face." A quiet, forced smirk could be heard from all sides of the room."

"Show yourself, unless you aren't strong enough." said Korra, cracking her knuckles.

"Patience Avatar. I have some of my men here that really want to thank you." Three silhouettes, barely visible walking towards them.

As the voice faded the room was illuminated, revealing another three people present. Gagged, bruised and unconscious. The door slammed behind them which caused Bolin to give off a slight whimper before composing himself. Once his eyes had readjusted Semak's heart sunk, a lump formed in his throat and his blood began to thicken. The pendant decided to bestow its power again, glowing violently as Semak breathed heavily.

"What's the matter?" asked Korra.

Mako understood Semak's emotions, he understood his fear and anger all at once.

"My sisters and my brother. Give them back!" Semak roared.

The three men emerged from the shadows, each with grins more sadistic and twisted than the one before it. Korra recognised them at once as the triad of earthbender's that had once lost their bending at the hands of Amon, before she returned it unwittingly. She growled through gritted teeth, sizing up her opponents. How many more villains had she resurrected at the fault of ignorance?

One of the three men, a balding man with green robes and a brown fedora which he doffed sardonically spoke first. "The pendant for the kids. Then no one gets hurt."

"Semak?" The hostages' older sibling stood firm, staring into the eyes of their capturer, hardly hearing Mako's assured words, "Its your call."  
Korra whispered fiercely, "We don't know what it is capable of. In the wrong hands it could be very dangerous, and we might need it to get back to the Spirit World."

Bolin and Mako knew what Semak was going to do. Korra didn't have a sibling, so her lack of empathy in this scenario was not without mitigation.

In a swift motion Semak whipped the pendant off his neck and threw it to the feet of the men.

"And the ring." The man put his fedora back on, widening his mouth to reveal a predominantly toothless grin. Semak shut his eyes, tossing the ring into the hand of a second man, who squeezed it onto a podgy sausage of a finger.

"Now give them back." Korra said, producing a solid stance and raising her arms.

"Why would we do that now?" The third man, who up until this point had been silent, sniggered. "We have the pendant. I believe we can test it out before with give it to _him."_

The three men picked up the hostages to avoid aerial attacks; groans could be heard as they were lifted which proved the survival of Lahna, Estak and Katya. The entire building began to shake as the third man, who had picked up the pendant and placed it around his neck, tried to earthbend the ground beneath him. Bolin, Mako and Korra huddled together, leaping backwards as the ground opened up, creating a gap beneath themselves and the earthbending triad. Semak was caught in two minds. Should he save himself or become hopelessly trapped with his siblings? The last of his family.

Just before he made the leap, the dull voice returned, although this time his tone was that of anger. Before he had been composed and alert but now he seemed furious.

"What is this?" The earthbending stopped, "Who is the cause of this destruction?"  
"It was Li Feng." said the man clutching his fedora, cowering in a corner.

"This victory was to be part of the greater plan," the voice continued, "But you could have destroyed everything. Return these people and give the pendant to one of the others."

Long Feng lowered his head and, with a hint of malice, handed the pendant to the man in possession of the ring.

"I need to be able to trust those around me. You two return to me. But you... Long Feng. I shall redo to you the darkest of fates."

There was a dark flash followed by a deafening silence amidst a fog which blinded them all. When it dispersed the two men were gone, leaving Li Feng sobbing on the floor. He let go of Estak, and stood up with his hands in the air.

"My bending is gone." Li Feng wiped the tears from his eyes and allowed Mako to handcuff him, accepting his fate. Korra and Mako exchanged a knowing look and a cheeky wink as Mako produced the metallic cuffs, before realising the severity of the matter.

"He took your bending... How?" Korra said.

"It is not known. We have not seen his face. But I can tell you where he is going. He cannot hurt me anymore that he has done already."  
"Where is he?"

"I can show you."

Semak ungagged his sisters, and then his brother. They were slowly coming around. They were alive, but they weren't safe in Republic City. "Can they stay on Air Temple Island?" Semak looked to Korra.

"Sure." Korra said, her mind elsewhere. Amon removed bending using bloodbending, but this was different. The voice wasn't even in the room, and this man had been reduced to a distraught coward, punching at air.

"Hey, are we gunna follow this crazy dude? It could be another trap." Bolin said.

"At this point, I don't think we have much choice," said Mako, trying to lead the group, "I say we wait for back-up and then follow him. It might lessen his sentence if he can help us out."

"Thank you kind sir." Li Feng was grovelling, rubbing his face against Mako's shiny suit awkwardly, with his hands tied behind his back. Mako pushed him away, before hugging Korra tightly. Bolin put an arm around each of them, unaware of his intrusion.

"My brother," Estak said, barely half awake, "I knew you'd come."

"Sleep, you need your rest. I'll keep you safe." Semak forced a smile, staring into the crack in the ground, which ran down deep into the darkness.

That night Semak and Korra had no dreams of the Spirit World. The pendant was gone, but he slept easy in the knowledge the Lahna, Katya and Estak were safe...

For now.


	6. The Voice's Form

"I hope you know what you're doing." Tenzin placed his hand on Korra's shoulder as Li Feng stared at the ageing airbender inquisitively. "There are still a number of things that Lin and I have to sort out, but we can offer you some of Republic City's finest officers."

"Thank you Tenzin." Korra grabbed at Li Feng's collar and pulled him upright, frowning at his bemusement at the situation. His grin was displaced with a sombre mood, even Bolin was maintaining silence; holding his finger to his lips to allow Pabu to do the same.

Korra didn't remember every person whose bending she had returned, but she could certainly recall her encounter with Li Feng and his ex-partners in crime. The three of them, having been earthbenders before Amon's strike, decided to blend in with Kehn and his men; some of the first to regain their bending along with Lin and Tahno. Whereas most people were still, quiet and reserved, Li Feng grinned and smirked the whole time. Now the revelation's victims had turned against her under the voice's commands, and Korra knew that she should have stopped it before it began. That is why she had to go with Mako.

"Mako. Brother, old pal, we were wondering if we could come along with... you know, you and Korra." Bolin shrugged, trying to hide his burning desire for more action with his old probending team. He also made Mako aware to the presence of Semak and his younger brother behind him.

"I need to recover the pendant and make them pay for what they did to Katya and Lahna." Estak was reserved, not yet comfortable with the strangers he had heard so much about.

"I'm only a junior member so I'm not sure what I can do. But we will need all the help we can get." Mako smiled confidently, enjoying the new responsibility that came with his job.

They took the boat over to meet with the other policemen and follow Li Feng. Semak saw Korra sat alone as Mako wasn't sure whether she needed her space or a helping hand. He sat next to her, clutching at the emptiness around his chest.  
"How are you feeling?" Korra raised her head and peered through his dark hair into his revealing eyes.

"I'm sorry Semak. I don't think I can do it. I can't return your bending."  
"I know, but we have to get back to the spirit world to find the other Avatars."  
"I don't think I can. I hate to admit it but I've always struggled with the spiritual side of bending. No one else understands. Not my parents, not Tenzin," she paused, "not even Mako."  
"I understand," Semak raked the hair from his eyes and allowed half of his mouth to resemble a slight grin. Korra turned away once more.

"But its not just you that is in trouble. This person can remove bending. Last time Aang helped me but I can't even contact him, letalone use the Avatar State. This time it was only Li Feng, if he continued like Amon did... I would be powerless."

"Everything is going to be fine." Semak's stomach ached as he slowly found himself moving closer to the Avatar. Her soft skin's complexion, though darker than his, still reminded him of his childhood. The fonder memories. He found it hard to avert his gaze from Korra. "You should talk to Mako about this."

Once they had met the police it was a case of following Li Feng. He was restricted with handcuffs and escorted tightly by four metalbenders so he couldn't escape. However, he seemed harmless, occasionally snorting and grinning whilst stumbling along the rocky paths of Republic City's backstreets. Eventually they reached a large wooden fence, ten foot high and ten foot across, not far from Kuang's Cuisine.

"This is the place." Li Feng looked around, terrified of who may find out what he had done. "I believe that all of the voice's followers will be there. I can help us get in."

"Okay," Korra grabbed Li Feng again, "We'll go in first, and if we're not back in ten minutes then you follow."

The policemen waited, trying to avoid suspicion by dispersing to fully surround the hidden building. Korra led her boyfriend inside a dark, dilapidated room, followed by two earthbender's and a non-bender. Estak was not used to this drama. His skin was flushed and he as stayed close to his brother possible. They followed the narrow corridor until it opened out revealing a large room filled with around a dozen hooded figures. They were still. Waiting.

The five vigilantes hid at the back, looking at eachother in an attempt to converse without the use of words. It was clear that they needed the policemen to round up these hooded people. Their power and intent, despite unknown, was sure to pose a threat to the safety of all of Republic City's inhabitants. Mako crept away before ascending into a swift sprint to call the other officers, after rubbing his hand over Korra's.

The moment Mako was gone there was a gentle shudder as the voice reappeared, clearing his unseen throat and approaching his disciples.

"I have gathered you all here once more to express my disgust. While we have not been here long I would have expected more of you to turn up." His invisible lips parted, resulting in a clammy, abhorrent noise, "You have come to me because your fear losing your bending once more. I can help you."

"You mean like you helped Li Feng?" The man lowered his hood revealing his fedora.

"Li Feng was a traitor Yu Kun!" The voice continued, "He put your life at risk and the task in jeopardy. You'd do well to remember that."

"Yes, very well sir." Yu Ken lowered his head once more, visibly quivering.

"Now Amon is gone the Avatar is the only one that will take your bending away. So long as you stay on my side I will protect you."

Before Bolin could pull her back Korra leapt forward, revealing herself. There was a frantic roar as the hooded people turned to face her; their saviour turned nemesis. The voice began to laugh as Bolin, Semak and Estak ran to her defence.

"Korra I hope you have a plan. Mako and his police pals won't be here for a few minutes." Bolin tugged on his collar whilst swallowing the last ounce of moisture from his mouth.

"I'm improvising." Korra leapt forwards, unleashing an air punch which pushed their enemies back off their feet. Bolin and Estak trapped the legs of several men with their earthbending, working together fluidly to topple their opponents. Semak on the other hand was helpless. His eyes trained on the battle which evolved in front of him. Looking for the pendant. Searching for his pathway to salvation. He remained hidden, focusing both on the fight and Li Feng.

A couple of trio's of waterbenders were trapped by the ground beneath them, starved of a source for their bending in the poorly lit room. Despite this, the earthbenders and several remaining firebenders were putting up a fight, targeting Estak's lack of experience and forcing Korra to go on the defensive. Flame's flew into Estak's direction, scorching his sleeves and scarring his arm. There was something ominous about the hooded men, their faces shrouded in darkness. But Korra and Bolin battled on, encasing the remaining firebenders within a wall of stone, leaving just two men standing. Yu Ken and the third man from Li Feng's old team.

The voice was temporarily gone and the two men were outnumbered, facing two fellow earthbenders and a confident Avatar.

The men whispered to eachother fiercely, spitting and waving their arms in the air. They were frightened.

"She will take our bending away unless we do it."

"But if we do it then _he_ will."

"We have no choice!"

The two men grabbed Estak who was on the floor, writhing in pain, and placed him on their side of the room; which at this point was obliterated. The taller of the two, Yu Ken, reached deep into his pocket and produced the pendant. Semak's eyes widened and his heart pumped harder and faster than it had ever done before. He took his eyes off Li Feng for a moment, attempting to jump to his brothers aide. But there was nothing he could do.

They had seen the power of the pendant before when Li Feng used it to enhance his earthbending, creating an seismic wave which tore the ground apart like ripping paper. They knew its power from when Semak, despite not having any bending, managed to deflect an almighty wave of fire. Korra looked towards the exit, praying for Mako and the policemen to apprehend them. Yet no one came.

The ground beneath them began to tremble and with little struggle Yu Ken was able to free all of the hooded men from their personal rocky prisons. They crept away, bruised but determined, each bowing towards Yu Ken before vanishing down a passageway. The ground continued to shake, even Bolin was having trouble keeping his balance.

"You need to stop now Yu." The other man tugged at his sleeve, urging him to retreat unscathed. But, as if their was a shadow of a veil covering his eyes, Yu Ken looked through his partner. His friend. He clenched his fists and knocked the smaller man to the floor. "Please Yu Ken, please. We need to bring the pendant to _him_."

Yu Ken paused, staring at the bewildered faces in front of him. "Why should I?"

He dug his feet into the ground and opened it, as Li Feng had done before him. The building appeared to be collapsing; rubble dropped onto the heads of Korra, Bolin and Semak whilst Estak's blurry expression grew pained as he lay on the hard floor. Estak tried his utmost to pull himself upwards, to escape the growing chasm, but his arms were heavy and his vision was faint and weak.

Semak let out a shriek as it seemed Estak would slip into what would be certain death. Half of his body was over the edge, but he didn't fall. A gloved hand grasped onto him, pulling him up. The glove was connected to a dark robe which joined neatly with a black mask.

Estak's hero raised his arm towards Yu Ken, holding something in his clenched fist. Yu Ken instantly dropped to the floor, the pendant falling off his neck and down centimetres from the drop. Semak darted towards it, aware of the risk and stretched a long arm out towards it, holding onto it firmly before it would have disappeared forever. The dark figure scowled deeply, staring at Semak through tiny eyes holes. Semak placed the pendant on his neck and found his place next to Bolin and Korra.

"Give me my brother back." There was no answer, "Thank you for saving him, now return him." Yu Ken raised his head and smashed a right hook into the air. "Give him to me!" The pendant began to glow and Semak's feet began to rise off the floor.

"Everything is going as planned." The dark, masked figure spoke in a dull, gut-wrenchingly familiar tone. It was the voice. He had shown himself and even saved Semak's brother, but why? "We will meet again. Sleep awake." There was a loud flash, the room illuminated with thunder, and he had vanished. Semak could barely breath. He looked around desperately, unable to believe that truth of the matter. Estak was gone too.

Yu Ken was sat, quietly sobbing. His bending removed, the same fate as Li Feng. Korra shared a glance with Semak, knowing full well that with the pendant back in their grasp she could re-establish her connection with her past lives. Although even that wouldn't be easy due to the monster in the Spirit World. Mako and the policemen arrived minutes later. All the triads were gone. The reinforcements were too late.


End file.
